A Very Croma Wedding
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: It's Maka and Crona's wedding day! Lots of fluff and a simple ceremony.


**Howdy, HeartlessRockstarXIII here! This was a request by one of my reviewers, and I swear, I didn't mean for this to take this long to write, but I've got writers block like nobody's business... Not an excuse, but that's all I got... **

**Mind you all, I've never been to a wedding, and since I can't stand romance movies, I have absolutely NO idea how the heck a wedding works... Please forgive my ignorance... Here is my crappy attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters mentioned in this fic, I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.**

* * *

The middle of May had seen some beautifully warm weather. It was the perfect time to plan outdoor activities, such as hiking, picnics and, yes, even weddings. One such event was taking place today. It was the Wedding of Crona, the demon swordsman and Maka Albarn, daughter of the current Death Scythe. There had been a lot of planning, time and energy put into organizing and pulling together this wondrous occasion. The venue was decorated beautifully with 'white carpet' rolled out for the bride to make her way to the makeshift altar decked out in white organza and the rows of chairs lined up on either side.

The guests began to file into the seating area, awaiting the commencement of the ceremony. Soul Eater Evans, Death The Kid, Spirit Albarn, Dr. Franken Stein, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black*Star, and even Medusa Gorgon were gathered along with others for the momentous occasion. Lord Death himself presided over the ceremony. The bridesmaids, some of Maka and Crona's friends from the DWMA, lined up on 'her' side of the altar, and the groomsmen, also friends of Crona and Maka, lined up next to the shaking groom on the other side. Crona's nervousness was apparent, as he stood there in his fitted black tuxedo and black dress shoes waiting for his bride. His hands were clasped tightly and he twisted his fingers together in different patterns, not knowing how to deal with his nerves. His best man tried in vain to calm him down.

The orchestra began to play a wondrous rendition of "Here Comes The Bride" as Maka made her way up to the altar to meet her soon-to-be husband, Crona. She had the appearance of a fairytale princess, dressed in the purest white silk gown. The train was long and flowed behind her, pooling at the end, like a white river. She wore a white organza veil, with delicate roses forming a crown at the top. Crona could barely keep himself from deteriorating into a stuttering, stammering bundle of nerves. As she made her way to the altar, Maka's mind was racing with thoughts of anything and everything. She reached the altar and took Crona's hands as the ceremony began.

"If there is any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone gasped as Death The Kid stood up to make an objection. Whispers could be heard speculating as to the reason.

"Hey does he like her?"

"OMG the scandal of the year!"

"I wonder what he's gonna say..."

"What's the matter, Kiddo?" Lord Death inquired from the altar.

Kid clears his throat. " I believe that this couple shouldn't be wed." He states calmly, before he begins flailing about and raising his voice. " I mean look at them, they are completely asymmetrical! It's a travesty! It cannot be allowed to happen! For Death's sake, they're absolutely appallingly asymmetric!"  
As this scene is unfolding, everyone lets out an unamused groan. Patti, Liz, Soul and Black*Star attempt to get Kid under control while Tsubaki attempts to convince Lord Death to continue the ceremony. Maka sighed, and Crona fidgited nervously.

Lord Death gave a hearty chuckle as he spoke.

"Alrighty - tighty - hidey - ho,well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Meister and Weapon, I mean, Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride! But keep it clean kiddies!"  
The crowd burst out laughing as Maka and Crona leaned in and shared a chaste first kiss as man and wife.

The reception was held inside the expansive mansion's ballroom. Music was played by a live orchestra and Crona and Maka shared the first dance under the glow of the ornate glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"I think the mother of the groom and the father of the bride should share a dance as well" Dr. Stein offered. The room fell silent, as if the occupants had been knocked unconscious. Spirit and Medusa looked at each other as though they were standing on opposite sides of a battlefield. Everyone held their breath as they inched closer, Spirit taking Medusa by the waist and Medusa with her arms around Spirit's neck. The music started up again, and the two danced. The room slowly gathered back the life it had lost only moments ago. Kid and Liz danced awkwardly due to the height difference, while Patti tried to dance with a giraffe she made out of napkins. Tsubaki and Black*Star made an attempt at waltzing for all of about five seconds before he spotted the buffet table once more and charged over, leaving Tsubaki with no partner. Soul took this as an opening to take Tsubaki by the waist, spin her around to face him, and ask for a dance. She obliged immediately, a heat rising to her purely pale cheeks. Stein and Lord Death watched over the crowd, trading jokes all the while. Much dancing, lots of toasts and lots of food kept the party going for quite some time.

After the reception, the guests saw the bride and groom off with well wishes and bright smiles. They headed outside, and got in a long black limousine that was waiting outside to take them to the airport. They would be leaving shortly for a two week honeymoon at a beautiful resort in the Bahamas.

* * *

**There ya have it, this just proves that I can't write a wedding to save my sorry behind... lol**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII Signing off~**


End file.
